


A secret conversation

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Asperger's Sherlock Holmes, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock can't get a conversation he had overheard out of his head...





	A secret conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"I have had enough! Why are you so gloomy all the time since Baskerville?" John was watching his friend directly in his eyes, fed up with Sherlock's attitude over the last few days. _I am the one who should be really angry... With the cruel trick he played on me!_

Sherlock fakes his best questioning face "I don't know what you mean, John. What are you talking about? I am exactly as I was before the case..."

Grabbing his coat, he was on his way to work; the doctor replies "I'll bring some take-away for dinner tonight... And don't think this conversation is over!"

Once the door was closed, the detective closes his eyes... tears pearling quickly on his lashes.

He tries to get a grip on his emotions, but the discussion between John and Lestrade, in front of the inn, is constantly playing in his head.

Lestrade mocking tone  _"I suppose he likes having all the same faces back together. Appeals to his ... his ..." John's smug reply..._ _"Asperger's?"_

_How can a brilliant and good man like him can possibly fall in love with someone like me? It's over... It won't ever happen now that John sees me for what I am and clearly finds it funny._

The heartache was so intense, so hurtful, he had to remind himself to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I always though that that small scene in The Hound wasn't discussed enough... 
> 
> And how come in the later episode in season 3 and 4 John NEVER talk to Mycroft or Sherlock about this? You don't say 'Asperger' about someone like if it was a joke?
> 
> *
> 
> As usual, comments are a little gift from the Internet guru and let me know if you have an idea or a last word you would like me to write something with or about :-)
> 
> And of course, the quote for THOB come from Ariane DeVerre
> 
> Merci tout le monde :-)


End file.
